Mr Smith
by kobuntan
Summary: Something went wrong that day... why? (Erwin x OC)


The dark-haired girl, was lying in the grass, resting. The fresh grass felt soothing and cool beneath her body. It felt warm as she let her fingers trail through it. She breathed in the fresh air again and again; she felt it filling her lungs. From the corner of her eye she watched as the birds played along the water's edge. The birds were chirping and there was just a very peaceful and calm feel to it. She turned her head toward the birds and a small smile appeared on her face. Were they communicating with other birds? If they were, what were they saying? She wondered. A minute later a bigger bird appeared, the birds were stretching their necks upward in anticipation of more food, and it was probably their mother. The birds were white with grey plumes and grey beaks. She never saw such birds before, they looked really beautiful. She rolled over onto her stomach, and continued with the observation. This, however, was about to change.

The grass felt good! The sun was warm! The air was soft! The forest was large! The sky was ridiculously high. She wondered what the birds could see from up there. So perfectly blue. The sky had no clouds on it. So pretty. Actually, she kept looking back...at the seventeen-year-old and twenty-year-old her. Remembering how it all used to be, thinking about her fellow soldiers which she befriended but lost as soon as she made some new friends. Strange, right?

Close your eyes and think of your family, she told herself, but she couldn't find them; she could no longer recall their faces, her mother's warm smile, and her father's touch on her hair, her brother's small hands touching her cheeks. During times like these, she felt hopeless and empty. Not being able to recall the faces of her beloved ones, she felt so stupid. Not having even a photograph of them, she felt pain rising in her chest. And the reality sinks in even more. The more she thinks about the things that happened and could happen, the more she gets mad. The truth she was told was comforting, but it could cause the wound to scar. So she decided to use the truth to cover the wounds. "Ah, this is so depressing." She sat up, tilted her head back and whined, frustrated with this kind of life. She ran her fingers up through her hair, reveling in the feel of the cool air on her neck and head. Swishing her hair this way and that way, she sighed — soothed by the cooling effect. Only for a short moment, she felt safe. This is one of those small moments that make up a life, those small moments that make all of our lives extraordinary.

How she wished to be free and careless just like those birds. To be able to fly and go anywhere you want without something blocking your path. These walls were capturing her, and people, as if they would be birds in a huge cage. Accurate analogy, indeed. She could hear something coming. She did not pay any attention.

All of a sudden all she could hear were fast footsteps coming closer and closer to her. The dark-haired woman leaned her head aback and looked up at the sky, imaging herself flying like a new-born animal, when suddenly a familiar chestnut head appeared above her, his smiling face covering her view. He called out her name but got no reply. He walked next to her, as he made his final step he lost his balance and fell. She yelled in surprise, and so he was startled by her sudden scream. He fell on top of her, face buried deeply into her more than perfect chest. His entire being was captured in her body - his tights crushing between hers, his hands pinning hers to the green grass, his legs between hers. As he fell, his head accidentally bumped into hers, both of them yelped in pain.

When they came back to their senses, his face immediately turned into a red shape and he looked up at her. His eyes widened in shock. She rubbed her forehead with her free hand while she was supporting herself with the other one. "I-I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you! S-Sorry! I was just walking around and suddenly lost it." He was apologizing over and over again, still lying on top of her. Obviously you lost your mind when you hit the ground with your head, she thought. To be honest, he was not sorry in the least. He was already imagining himself bragging to Jean how he landed on this beautiful soldier. On the other hand, he believed that Mikasa will not be as pleased as the male soldier. For a moment he feared for his fellow soldier beneath him. She could feel his pants getting tighter as well as some growing process in his crotch.

The woman rolled her eyes and cocked an eyebrow in response. The scenery here was epic. Don't you think? She already got the message behind his tight pants so she tried to push him off of her. "If you are so sorry as you are saying, get off me already! You aren't as feathery as you look like." She groaned, obvious anger in her tone, however her cheeks were burning with flames and she felt more than uncomfortable. It was just the tone of her voice and the look on her face that could make man kneel. This time, it was certainly an if-looks-could-kill expression. Eren gulped hard, quickly promised in his head not to do that again. There was a small grin on his lips which she didn't saw.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get rid of Eren in time before the Commander's piercing eyes and freezing voice showed up. "What are you two doing there, soldiers?!" He raised his voice and shouted, knowing the two of them saw him. He was well-aware of how his husky voice sounded when he yelled, so he used it in his advantage. Her brow furrowed with confusion, then with fright, and then with confusion again. Why was he yelling at her when she did nothing wrong? She was just a mere victim.

A shiver ran down her spine, Erwin didn't raise his voice too often, well he did, but not on her. His crystal blue eyes under his heavy eyebrows were big, bright and were piercing as he stared at her. He started walking closer to her and Eren, which started to make her body quiver. She quickly kicked Eren off of her and jumped on her feet as fast as she could. She lightly kicked Eren to remind him that he should not sit on the ground as if nothing happened. Her heart beat faster with every step closer he got. The young boy stood up and looked up at the tall man, towering him.

The Commander stood there in silence for a minute, eyeing both of them, searching for anything suspicious. She wanted to say something but then she saw the look on his face she could have sworn she saw regret, wariness and anger followed almost instantly by an emotion she couldn't identify. Regret? For what? "Nothing happened, sir. Eren just tripped over his own foot and fell on top of me, that is all." She whispered, choking out the words. Erwin cocked an eyebrow, obviously not believing her words. "I-I'm so sorry sir!" Eren said, almost yelled. "It was an accident, I swear! I saw her lying on the ground and so I thought I will surprise her but then I-I accidentally tripped and fell on her." He said, fear in his voice. Erwin closed his eyes, attempting to suppress the feelings that rushed through his body. A deep sigh left his lips. "Eren, go and see the Corporal. Ask him for a fair punishment." He said, looking at Eren, dismissing him.

She thought the same will be said to her as well, so she took a step forward but was stopped. "Where do you think you are going?" His voice was cold and harsh. She froze at the man's words, every muscle tensed, goose bumps racing up and down her spine. No movement. A sleepy bird chirped, and another answered. Life comes and attacks you when you least expect it. He looked angry, but stifled, as though he was afraid to show his anger too clearly.

Seconds passed, then more seconds. She lifted her eyes and looked into his, and what she saw there made time seem to stop. Usually so unreadable, his eyes now hid nothing. Her gaze must have mirrored his, because he said, "Don't look at me like that, or I'm going to do something I might regret." She was unsure what to think. She apologized, even though she felt she did nothing wrong, and not wishing to cause him any more anxiety. He ran his fingers through his hair as he groaned, frustrated. The sun shone down upon them, and the late afternoon sky turned a cheerier blue. The clouds broke, soon enough a purple scale appeared on the sky.

* * *

Her fists clenched. As she knocked at the flat door, softly at first, then harder, announcing herself. She wondered why the man just walked away with just a nod. She couldn't go down this path with him, not again. She had to make sure she was forgiven; she could barely close her eyes. "Come in." Erwin's voice came through the door. She opens the door with a simple greeting, walked inside and closed the door behind her. "I apologize if I disturb you, I just couldn't sleep." She said as she walked to the table and sat down on the chair.

His inscrutable face and blond hair was illuminated by the light of two tall candles. She glanced at him through her lashes and saw his eyes blazing at her. His eyes glowed deep blue in the darkness as he moved the papers. He pretended not to react, but she saw it in his eyes. There was something he hadn't intended to reveal. "Look, I already apologized for something that wasn't even my fault and you are still sulking. I don't know what else I should do!" She said, annoyed. She realized he'd stopped pacing and was looking directly at her. She looked into his eyes, hoping he would understand the regret she held in her heart. Hearing those words, his jaw locked and his muscles clenched.

He had given her a few moments to think, and now his eyes were asking questions. Dear God, those eyes were piercing through her again. They held her as much a captive as Titans could. "Who would have thought that you, Erwin, are just jealous?" She said. "Of course I'm jealous," he shouts as if he's been waiting for her to ask him this question all day. "I'm very predatory. What's mine shall be mine until I say otherwise." A smile appeared on her lips as he continued. "This time, I'm allowed to be selfish, after all, you are mine now." She stood up and walked towards him, sitting down on his lap. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well, I think so." She said, leaving a light kiss on his cheek. "I thought about how good it would be if that never changed." She admitted. The tips of his fingers skimmed the tops of her shoulders before wrapping around her hair, brushing the loose strands over to one side of her neck, causing her heart to thump wildly in her chest.

Erwin leaned down, his lips grazing the back of her neck and kissing the sensitive area behind her ear. A soft whimper escaped her lips. "So this means I'm forgiven then?" She asked, peaking at him with one eye. "I never blamed you in the first place." He said, moving his lips up and down her throat. "Really? Because you looked like you were ready to kill me, well, and Eren too." He moved his lips under her earlobe and softly bit it. "What wa—" She was cut off. "Anger was pumping through my whole being; he touched something only I am allowed to." He whispered into her ear, she just hummed in response. "Being the selfish man you are, huh." Something weird flickered in his eyes, and then a small smile appeared on his lips, softening the harshness of his features. She moved her hand over his heart; she closed her eyes and rested, breathing to the feel of his steady heartbeat. Erwin quickly closed the few meters separating them. He couldn't resist any longer and lean down to kiss her softly.

At first she doesn't move, but as he traced his tongue on her bottom lip, she opens her mouth for him. Their tongues dancing together, enjoying the taste of each other – time seemed to not exist. This moment was all that mattered. After a while, she broke off the kiss to whisper in his ear. "What a cunning man you are," She put her arms around his neck as she leaned her forehead against his. "Mr Smith." she said as she weaved her hands through his hair, her fingers playing with the spot at the base of his neck. A sinister smirk appeared on his lips, along with a raised eyebrow.

We don't know how life will turn out. There is no way we can avoid it. We just have to face it, and get hurt once in a while. In the end, life can be fun at times, right?


End file.
